Summer Heat
by Peach Creek
Summary: Kevedd one-shot. It's really hot and Edd doesn't understand why Kevin hasn't called the repairman yet. Rated M for language and sexual content.


Edd lay sprawled out on the floor, eyes half shut and glazed over, staring at absolutely nothing. It was hot as _fuck_, and he couldn't even be bothered to care about the glass that Kevin dropped on the kitchen floor when he told the redhead as much. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that irritated Edd more than the heat, and it was just his luck that the air conditioning unit would go out on the hottest day of the hottest week in the hottest goddamn month of the entire year.

"Did you call the repair man?" he muttered from his spot on the floor. He'd managed to find the one spot in the house where he could catch a breeze, and he would be damned if he were leaving it for anything less than the house catching on fire. At this point, he wasn't sure it hadn't caught already.

"Er…"

"Let me guess. You forgot. _Again_."

"…Yeah…"

Edd rolled onto his back so he could glare at his boyfriend. "It's been three days, Kevin. Three. Fucking. Days. If I have to do this anymore I will tear your throat out. Get the phone and call the damn repair man this instant or I _will_ end you, so help me god."

"Okay, okay! Christ! Excuse me for wanting to watch you walk around topless…"

Kevin froze in place, halfway off the couch, slapping a hand over his mouth as if that would somehow call the words back. He was fucked, and he knew it. Edd looked at him curiously, rising slowly from the floor. He took deliberate steps toward Kevin, dragging a hand seductively up his bare torso, and then straddled the redhead on the couch. His hips rolled down into the other's, working up a steady, lazy rhythm. Gripping the back of the couch with both hands, he pushed up on his knees to move his chest up in front of Kevin's face.

"You wanted it, now take it."

Instantly Kevin's lips were on him, marking him, begging forgiveness through the laving of his tongue. He sucked at a nipple and rolled the other between his fingers before kissing a trail across his chest to lavish the same attentions on the other side. Edd's breath hitched and then fell from his lips in a soft exhale, eyes half-closed from desire and the sleepy heat. The redhead's broad hands slid around to the back, fingers slipping under the waist of Edd's shorts as his thumbs pressed and rubbed circles into the dimples at the small of his back.

When he pulled away from a dark mark he'd sucked into Edd's collarbone, he let his teeth catch on the skin, and Edd whined, a needy and desperate sound. Kevin moaned, gripped his lover's hips firmly, and pulled him back down into his lap. They ground against each other, lips clashing in messy kisses, for just a few moments before Kevin let his head fall back with a groan, the heat sapping his energy. Edd continued his rocking, a wicked smirk on his face. He leaned into nip at Kevin's ear.

"Wouldn't this be much easier if it wasn't so damn hot?" he whispered, and his breath on the shell of Kevin's ear made the redhead shiver.

"Okay, okay…you made your point." Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and stood, turning to drop his boyfriend on the couch before going into the kitchen for the phone. "I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder.

"Right back" turned into fifteen minutes and Edd was beginning to get irritated again. What on earth was taking him so long? He flopped down onto his floor spot again and shut his eyes. When he opened them again, nearly an hour had passed. Sitting up, he rubbed groggily at his eyes and called out for Kevin. The words stuck in his throat when he caught sight of the bags by the door.

He crawled over to the two suitcases, brow knit in confusion. "Kevin? Are…are you going somewhere?"

"We are." The redhead appeared behind him, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded and one of Edd's shirts draped over his shoulder. "The guy is booked solid until Friday, so we're going on vacation."

"Vaca…Kevin, I have work!"

"Calm down, Double Dork. I booked us a hotel room downtown for a couple of nights. You'll be even closer to work, isn't that great?" He offered a hand and Edd took it, letting Kevin pull him to his feet. "So put a shirt on and get in the car. We'll get dinner somewhere and then head over."

Edd took Kevin by the front of his tank top and pulled him forward into a searing kiss, pressing his body up against the solid build of his lover's. "I have a better idea. Let's order a pizza and just go straight to the hotel. I believe you and I have unfinished business."

Kevin grinned wickedly, wrapping an arm around Edd and picking up both of the bags in the other hand. "Choice."


End file.
